Baseball Love
by BookloverAnoymous
Summary: Jace is the star of a baseball team and when the hot new girl Clary comes to his school they are all surprised by what sport she plays.
1. The hot new girl

Baseball Love

**Clary's POV**

I woke to the blaring of my alarm clock signaling it was time to wake up. Today would be my first day at Idris High in New York. I transferred there because they had a great baseball team. Yes I am a girl who plays baseball. I got out of bed and went to pick out clothes for my first day. I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white crop top that said 'Badass', and a pair of combat boots. Next, I went and put some black eyeliner to make my emerald-green eyes pop and light pink lipstick; no foundation needed for my porcelain skin. I grabbed my bag and headed out to my black Harley, or better yet my baby. And I headed off to school.

I went into the office and grabbed my schedule and made my way to the main hall. I was walking when I looked up and noticed all the eyes were on me. The guys looking at me predatorily, and the girls shooting jealous glares. As I was looking through the crowd of watchful eyes I caught a flash of gold eyes, I was shocked to see the hottest guy I have ever seen looking at me. I shook myself from my trance and winked at him, smiled then walked off to my class, but not before catching a smirk grace his lips.

**Jace's POV**

I woke up this morning and got ready for school. I threw on a leather jacket, white v-neck, black jeans, and some Doc Martins. I looked like a Greek God with my gold hair, skin, and eyes. I got in my Mustang, and went to school. I noticed a really nice Harley on the way into the building.

While I was in the main hall at school, I looked up and noticed the most beautiful, sexiest girl he had ever seen. She had flaming red hair, emerald-green eyes, porcelain skin, and an amazing sized chest(I know, I know but whatever I'm a guy, so i think like one). All the guys were practically drooling, and the girls were glaring jealously. She must be new, I thought. The redhead was looking at her schedule then looked up and noticed all the eyes on her. She scanned through the crowd and her gaze fell on me. She seemed to be scanning my face for a moment but quickly shook out of her trance. She caught my eye again, smiled, and winked. I smirked and she started to head off to class. After she was gone the hall erupted into chatter, mostly about her.

My friend Sebastian came up to me and said, "The new chick's hot." I looked at him and nodded in agreement. "Now come on let's go to class."

So he went to his class, while I went to Music. When I got there only one person was there. The new girl.

**Disclaimer I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the characters**

**Rate&Review**

**Sorry this chapter was short Chapter 2 is coming soon:)**


	2. Meeting Iz

Jace's POV

I watched the redhead wonder around the room looking at the instruments in awe. As people started to fill the class I took my seat and watched as the new girl took a seat next to my adoptive sister Isabelle. I really hopes she likes to shop if she becomes friends with her, I thought.

Izzy's POV

I watched as Jace stared at the pretty new girl came that came and sat next to me. "Hey my name is Clarissa Morgenstern but you can call me Clary" the new girl said, with a smile. I smiled back. "Hi I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy. Where'd you move here from?"

"California",replied Clary

"Cool! So what brings you here then?" I said.

"Baseball." she replied with a shrug.

My face was colored with shock.

"Yes I know I'm a girl who plays baseball. My brother, Jonathan, taught me when I was three, he plays for the MBL."

"That's really cool! You should come over to my house tonight, so we can hang out."

"Sure that sounds like fun!"

We both looked ahead as the teacher made her way to the front. Jace is gonna be in for a surprise when he gets to baseball practice today, I thought.

Clary's POV

After I met Izzy I figured school here wouldn't be too bad. We looked towards the teacher as she started talking.

"Hello class! Can the new student come up and introduce herself."

I stood up and slowly walked to the front of the class feeling everyone's eyes on me

"Hi my name is Clarissa Morgenstern, but you can call me Clary. I just moved here from California."

"Thank you, Clary. Would you like to start us off? You can either sing or play an instrument." The teacher said, brightly.

I walked over to the wall where the instruments were hanging on the wall and picked up an electric guitar. I plugged up the guitar and started to play a piece I wrote.

Jace's POV

I watched in awe as the new girl, or as now known Clary played an electric guitar flawlessly. As she finished everyone stood up and applauded.

She was walking past me so I said, "Well done Red you can really play."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, I was surprised most girls swooned at the sight of me. I couldn't blame them I looked like a Greek God, was on the baseball team, and was the most popular guy in school.

"Thanks. So what's your name Blondie?"

I chuckled at the nickname she gave me. "Jace, Jace Heronalde, Greek God, and star player on the baseball team." I said, easily.

"Wait your on the baseball team?"

I nodded slowly. "Yea why?"

She smirked, "Oh, don't worry about it Blondie you'll find out soon enough."

I'm not sure what she meant so I just watched her go back talking to Iz.


	3. New team member

Clary's POV

All of my classes were going great, and before i knew it it was time for lunch. Iz met me at my locker and took me to a table filled with people.

"Everybody this is Clary, she's new. Clary this is my boyfriend Simon." Iz said, and pointed to a cute geeky tall looking guy with messy brown hair, and big brown eyes.

"This is Maia and her boyfriend Bat." she said, pointing to a pretty tan girl with short brown hair and a muscular guy sitting beside her.

"Next, is the fabulous Magnus Bane and my brother, also Magnus's boyfriend, Alec." I looked and saw a Asian guy covered in glitter with cat-like eyes and what looked like the boy version of Isabelle.

"Sebastian, and you know Jace." Iz said. She pointed to a guy with white hair and black eyes that were staring at me, and Jace.

"Hey Red, how are you liking this school?" Jace said, smirking at me. "It's great, except, there is this really annoying, egotistical blonde that won't leave me alone." Jace just smirked more while everyone else laughed.

"So Clary where are you from?" Sebastian asked.

"California." I said simply, and turned to talk to Iz I wasn't trying to be mean but he was staring at me like I was a Big Mac from McDonalds.

I started talking to Iz, Maia, and Magnus. Everyone was really nice(besides Sebastian). After the bell rang we all went to our next class, which I had with Iz, Simon, and Jace. The next class went by fast, and before I knew it it was time for me to go talk to the baseball coach.

"Hello, Clary." Coach Hodge said, as I entered his office.

"Hey Coach." I said.

"Okay, Clary let's get down to business. We have practice Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, and games on Friday. You will use the girl's locker room and meet the team on the field. Okay?"

I nodded in understanding.

"Good, go get changed we're only running bases today."

"Thanks Coach." I said, as I left his office to change.

Jace's POV

After I was dressed for practice I walked out to meet the team on the field. Coach called us all to him saying he had an announcement.

I walked with Sebastian and asked, "What do you think this is about?". He shrugged and we just kept walking till everyone reached Coach.

"Okay team, the news is that we have a new player. Their gonna replace Brandon since he moved away."

"Who is it?" Sebastian asked.

Just as the words left his mouth Clary stepped onto the field in a bright red sports bra, black baseball pants, and cleats.

"Clary Fray" Coach Hodge said.

The whole team stared at Clary gaping. Partly because she was on the baseball team and partly because of sports bra and tight-fitting baseball pants.

Clary smirked and said "Close your mouths y'all are gonna catch flies." Everyone shut their mouths and started to protest that she couldn't on the team because she was a girl. Clary immediately flushed with anger and scowled.

"Everyone shut-up!" I said causing everyone to look at me in surprise.

"I think we should give Clary a chance." I added.

"Thank you, Jace. Now everyone start running bases." Coach said, gratefully.

The team started running and before I could join them someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I turned around surprised to see Clary standing there.

"Thank you, Jace. What you said meant a lot to me." She smiled and kissed my cheek softly before running to catch up with the others.

I smiled and took off to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the characters**

**Rate&Review **

**Check-out my other TMI story ****The Feisty Redhead **

**I'll update soon!**

**Bye:)**


	4. Protecting Clary

Clary's POV

After baseball practice I went home, showered, changed back into my clothes from school, and rode to Izzy's house(she gave me the address at school) on my Harley. I up to a house that was the same size of my 3-story Victorian style mansion, but this house looked more like an old church.

I walked knocked on the door and Izzy opened it and smiled at me.

"Hey, Clary. How was baseball practice? Did Jace and the other guys freak when they saw you?" Iz said, as we walked to her room.

"Hi. Practice was...intresting all we did was run. And yeah, Jace and the other guys looked surprised, but the most surprising thing was that when all the guys said I couldn't play because I was a girl Jace told everyone to shut up and told them to give me a chance." I said, with a small smile on my face.

Iz had a look on her face I couldn't comprehend and said, "Aww...that's so sweet."

"Whatever." I said.

"Come on let's go swimming." Iz said.

"Okay, but I need to borrow a swim suit." I replied.

"Sure thing." she said throwing me an emerald-green, two piece bikini.

We quickly changed and headed toward the pool.

Jace's POV

I drove home after baseball practice, and saw that Harley from this morning in the driveway. I swear if there is another guy here trying to sleep with my sister I am gonna kick his ass.

"Iz! Where are you?!" I shouted.

"At the pool!"

I walked outside and did a double take. Clary was sitting next to Izzy in an emerald green bikini. I had to stop myself from staring.

"Iz, who the hell is the guy that owns that Harley outside?"

Iz looked confused and said, "What Harley?"

Clary spoke suprising both me and Izzy. "It's mine. Why?"

Iz looked shocked, "You know how to ride a motorcycle?!"

"Yeah, my brother taught me how to ride when I was 14." Clary said.

Finally recovering from my shock I spoke, "Okay I was just making sure it didn't belong to another one of those guys who keep trying to get Iz to sleep with them."

Iz groaned and said, "You can't try to kill every guy that likes me."

"Yes, I can." I said, and Clary just laughed.

"Okay I'm gonna take a shower." I said, and left.

Izzy's POV

I sat there thinking about the way Jace stared at Clary and the way Clary smiled when she told me about Jace defending her.

They so liked each other.

I just hope Jace doesn't hurt her.

I would have to get Alec to help me talk to him after Clary leaves.

**Time Skip(after Clary leaves)**

Alec's POV

I was texting Magnus in my room when Izzy burst through the door.

"We need to talk." is the first thing she said.

"Oh shit...this is bad the last time you said that to me is when you found out I was gay." I said, seriously.

"It's not bad. What do you think of Clary?" I looked at her puzzled but answered anyway.

"She's really nice and funny. I like her she seems like a good person and a good friend." I said.

"I think so to, and I also think Jace likes her." Iz said, worriedly.

"Shit." I knew what that meant it means he would play her, go on one or two dates, sleep with her, and then break her heart like all the other girls.

Iz nodded. "I need you to come talk to him with me, so we can try to get him to leave her out of his 'Sex Parade' and to make sure he knows if he hurts her I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Clary means a lot to you doesn't she?" I asked.

Iz sighed. "It's just I've never had an actual friend that's a girl, I mean me and Maia are friends, but we're not close and I don't want to see Clary get hurt."

"I get it now come on let's go talk to him."


	5. The Talk

Jace's POV

I was sitting in my room thinking about Clary..._again._

She was different from other girls. She was beautiful, sexy, funny, smart, feisty, athletic, and she didn't just bow down to my feet like all the other girls did. She was _real_.(Did I mention sexy? Oh well it won't hurt to mention it again, she is _insanely sexy_.)

Then I realized something. _I like Clarissa Morgenstern. _Before I could continue with my thoughts, Alec an Izzy slammed the door open.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked. "I could have been naked, or dancing with a teddy bear, or sleeping with Mom, or I could have been trying on Izzy's thongs, or-"

"We get it you could have been doing things that would probably have scarred us for life." Alec said, cutting me off.

"Seriously though, trying on my thongs?" Iz asked.

I shrugged in reply.

"We need to talk." Alec said, seriously.

"I didn't do it." I said immediately. Whenever someone said 'We need to talk' that meant trouble, or a really awkward conversation.

"We know you didn't do anything Jace. Well we _think _you didn't do anything." Iz said.

"We came to talk about Clary." Alec said.

I blinked in surprise. "Clary. Why?"

"We know you like her, Jace." Iz said.

"I do not."_Lies..._

"Yes you do Jace, I saw you staring at her today, and she told me how you stuck up for her at baseball practice." Iz said.

"Okay I like her, so what?" I asked.

"Jace we know how you are you go on one or two dates with a girl, sleep with her, and break her heart." Alec said.

I knew he was telling the truth, but what he was saying still hurt.

"You can't do that to Clary. Clary's to innocent. To nice. She-"

I cut him off. "I would never do that to Clary. She's different. Clary is the first girl that I have ever saw and actually liked, not just for her body(even though she has the most perfect body I have ever seen, I mentally added)." I said.

Alec and Iz just looked at me surprised. After they recovered Iz spoke.

"Okay Jace, but if you want to date Clary please clean up your attitude, try being friends first. Okay? Get to know her, let her get to know you, and if it goes well then ask her out."

"Okay." I said.

"And by the way if you _do _hurt her I will kick your ass, if Clary doesn't do it herself now that would be a problem." Iz said, seriously.

"And I'll help." Alec said. I looked at him in surprise he was usually the _nonviolent _one.

"What? I like her she's the only one that can put you in your place. Plus she volunteered to go shopping with Magnus _so I don't have to go now_."

We all laughed at that one.

After that Izzy an Alec left, and I thought about what they said. They was right I should just take it slow, get to know her, and just focus on being friends first.

I looked back at practice today thinking of the grateful look in her eyes when I stuck up for her, the kiss she gave me on the cheek, and lastly her talented running skills. I mean she could match my exact speed and I was the fastest on the team. She was already fascinating, but now she is on the baseball team.

_I wonder how she will do at batting practice tomorrow, knowing her she'll be amazing. And if anyone messes with her they are gonna have me to deal with._

And with that I thought, I feel asleep.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters.**

**PLEASE RATE&REVIEW**

**I'm new at this, so anything you can say is helpful. **

**Check-out my one-shot The Feisty Redhead.**

**Thanks for reading!:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Flashbacks&Blackouts

Clary's POV

After I left Iz's house I decided to go to the home and watch my brother's baseball game. I was really proud of him when he got drafted to the Giants, but it's been hard to be home with out him. He would always protect and he taught me how to play baseball, ride a motorcycle, and defend myself. I know without him I would have never survived Valentine.

_Flashback_

_I was 6-years-old and Mom and Dad are fighting again. Mom was crying again and standing by the door, Dad was just sitting there with a blank expression. I was hiding behind the stairs listening to what they was arguing about. _

_"You're never home! I am basically raising our children by myself, and all you do is work!" Mom said, with tears rolling down her face._

_Dad just sat there rolling his eyes._

_"If you don't start paying attention to your family I am taking the kids and leaving."_

_That seemed to make Dad angry, because he got up and slapped her hard on the face. "You are not taking my children away from me! They are MINE!"_

_Mom was touching her cheek in shock. Dad had never hit her before. "I want a divorce, an until I get one I'm staying at a hotel." And with that said she raced out the door._

_Dad just stood staring at the door._

_"Daddy, why did Mommy leave?" I said._

_He spun around. "This is YOUR fault. She left because of you!" He shouted at me, and shoved down hard against the stairs._

_I sat there crying until Jon came home from baseball practice, and found me._

_"Clare bear, what happened? Where's Mom?" He asked, carrying me up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and sat me on his bed looking at my bruises._

_"Mommy left and said she wanted a divorce, after she left Daddy pushed me down and said it was my fault." I said, crying._

_"It's okay, Clare. I promise I am going to protect you."_

_End of Flashback_

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. He always tried to protect me, but no matter how hard he tried Valentine always hit me when Jon was at baseball practice and he would always tell me not to tell him. I didn't.

I realized I was crying, and wiped my tears and turned back to the game. The Giants were winning by three and Jon was up to bat. The pitcher threw the ball and Jon hit it to the outfield, and ran all the way to home base. I smiled.

_I'm going do that one day. I'm going be the first women player for the Giants._

After the game was over I went to sleep.

**Time Skip(next morning before school)**

Clary's POV

I woke up to the most annoying sound in the world, the alarm clock. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and checked my phone. I had a message from Iz.

_Hey Clary. I'm going pick you up for school this morning, so be ready see you at 6:30-Iz_

Shit. It was already 6:00. I ran to my closet threw on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a red tank top, and of course my combat boots. I walked to the bath room brushed our my long red hair, put on some mascara, black eyeliner, and a light pink lipstick. I was done just in time, because right then I heard the door ring. I ran to open the door.

"Hey Iz" I said.

"Hey, come on. We're going be late." she said.

We walked to the car and Jace was in the driver's seat with Alec sitting next to him.

"Hey Clary. How's it going?" Alec said.

"It's okay besides the fact that today is school, and I have to leave my bed." I answered.

They all just chuckled.

Me and Izzy got in the back, and Jace started driving to school. "So Red are you ready for batting practice today?" Jace asked, with a smirk.

"I guess I just hope I do good, so I can prove the team wrong."

"Don't worry you'll do great." Jace said, seriously.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him.

Jace's POV

Me and Alec met up with Sebastian at my locker after Clary and Izzy went to theirs, and he was really starting to get on my nerves. Everytime he saw Clary he locked at her like she was a chocolate fudge brownie, and he wouldn't leave her alone. Even I could tell she was creeped out by him, so what he said this morning really struck a nerve in me.

"I am so going to get her to go to bed with me." he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I almost punched him right then before I could Alec spoke.

"I promise you, Seb, if you even think of sleeping with Clary and hurting her Izzy, Clary, and Me would kick your ass." _I would help, I mentally added. _I couldn't say anything though I didn't want him to think I liked that would just make him go after her more.

"Plus, she would never go for you, no offence." Alec added. I couldn't help but laugh at that one, Sebastian glared at me.

"Don't act like you wasn't thinking of sleeping with her Heronalde." Sebastian said, icily.

I glared at him. "I wasn't. Clary is Izzy's friend and if I hurt her both of them would kick my ass."

"Whatever. Clary's a challenge and I'm always up for a challenge." he said, and walked off to class.

"We have to warn Clary to stay away from him, and you have to make sure he leaves her alone at baseball." Alec said, to me.

"Your right, and I'll make sure he doesn't mess with her." I said.

"Good, tell Clary and Izzy to meet us at the courtyard before lunch. Okay?" Alec said.

"Okay." I said and walked to music class. I really hope Clary takes our warning seriously, I thought.

**Time skip(before lunch)**

**Izzy's POV**

I was walking through the hall to the courtyard. Jace said he and Alec had something really important to tell me and Clary. Now this sounded interesting. Clary had to go to stay behind to finish her art project for 5 minutes so I would meet up with the guys first. I walked up to the courtyard and saw Alec and Jace leaning against a tree.

"Hey guys. What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Sebastian" they said, in unison. I looked at them confused neither me nor Clary were good friends with him.

"Okay, what about him?" I asked, still confused.

"Sebastian wants to get Clary to sleep with him." Jace said, angrily.

My eyes widened Sebastian has a reputation, and his was worse than Jace's. Jace only went for sluts and whores. Sebastian liked to go for the good girls, got them drunk at a party, and took advantage of them. One of the girls he took advantage of was virgin that belonged to a Catholic family, and once her dad found out he basically disowned her.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well first we are gonna warn her and at school me and you will make sure he leaves her alone since we have the most classes with her, and Jace will watch out for her at baseball practice." Alec said.

"Okay here she comes lets tell her." Jace said.

Clary's POV

I walked to the courtyard and saw Alec, Izzy, and Jace standing by the tree talking. I was still confused to why they needed to talk to me.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said, walking up to me.

They were all looking at me worriedly.

"What? What's wrong?" I said.

"Sebastian" they all said in unison.

"Okay we have to stop doing that." Jace said

"Wait. What about Sebastian?" I said.

"Oh, nothing besides the fact that he wants you to have sex with him. Other than that he's great." Iz said.

My eyes I'm pretty sure grew to the size of baseballs. I already wasn't comfortable with Sebastian, but this made it epically worse. I had only had one boyfriend, named Jordan, and I broke up with him after like one week. There was no way I was gonna sleep with a guy I didn't know.

"What the hell do you mean he want me to sleep with him?!"

"Well what she means is he want you to take all your clothes off and he'll take all his clothes off then-" Jace was saying before Alec cut him off.

"Jace, shut-up. Sebastian likes to get girls drunk and then take advantage of them, usually at parties." Alec said.

"One time someone said he drugged a girl at a party, so she was completely high, and then he slept with her." Izzy said.

_Flashback_

_I was 14-years-old Jon was gone to baseball practice. Mom was in her new house with her new husband Luke, and me and Jon were visiting Dad. He still hit me, but always where no one could see and he made sure I didn't tell Jon or anyone else. Today was different._

_Dad was drunk and was angry because he got fired. _

_"Jocelyn would have been so happy I got fired today. She always complained about me never being home." he said, and shoved me down. I didn't cry, I was used to this by now. But instead of kicking me or punching me like all the other times he straddled me and pinned my hands down. Then he reached for the button on my jeans and I immediately started to escape, but he was too strong. _

_As soon as he had the zipper down Jon came home from baseball practice. When he realized what was going on he grabbed his baseball bat and started hitting him over the head, until he unconscious. _

_I was sitting in the corner crying, with Jon holding me when the police came and took him away. He was sentenced to jail for child abuse and rape attempt of a minor._

_End of Flashback._

I was vaguely aware of leaning against the tree crying and Alec, Izzy, and Jace talking.

"What's wrong? Clary what's wrong?!" Alec was saying.

"Jace get her, and let's take her home." Iz said. Jace came over and picked me up the next thing I knew they was taking me to their car where I passed out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters**

**Rate&Review **

**Bye!:)**


	7. Confessions&Comfort

Jace's POV

I watched as Clary slept she looked so peaceful. We had driven her home after she started crying when she blacked out. Iz had suggested taking her to the hospital which Alec quickly said no to, because that would bring up questions we couldn't answer.

I looked back over to her sleeping form, and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Just then her eyes started to flutter open.

"Alec! Izzy! She's awake!" I yelled.

Clary's POV

I woke up in my house(good thing my Mom is gone this week), and I slowly started to remember what happened. I looked over and saw three worried faces. I knew they were gonna make me tell them, so I was going to but after they took me back to baseball practice. I needed to get my mind off things for a minute and calm down before I tell them what my father did.

"Hey." I said, weekly.

"What happened in the courtyard?" Jace asked.

"Look I promise I'll tell you all afterward, but I need you to take me to baseball practice." I said.

They all looked at me confused.

"Look what I have to tell you is painful, the only people who know is my brother and my mom. Baseball helps me calm down, and for what I am going to tell you I need to be calm." I said.

"No-" Iz was protesting, but Jace cut her off.

"No, she can go." Jace said, surprising all of us.

"I know what she means it's the same way for me." Jace said, Alec and Iz nodded in understanding.

"Come on I'll drive you." Jace said, and I nodded.

We walked to the car and rode to school in a comfortable silence. We made it back to school right on time. Both of us went to change into our practice clothes. I put on a green sports bra, my new baseball jersey with my number 6 on it, and black tight-fitting baseball pants. I walked out ready to bat.

I watched as everyone batted, Jace was obviously the best on the team. It was my turn to bat and I stepped up to bat. Jace was pitching and he gave me a small smile and I returned it. I realized the other night that I might have a small(major) crush on him. Okay, no time to think about that, concentrate on hitting the ball.

Jace threw the ball straight. I pretended it was Valentine, hit it so hard the bat almost cracked, and the ball went out of the field. Everyone just looked at me in shock, everyone except Jace. Jace just stood there grinning at me, because he believed I was good. I grinned back at him.

We waited till everyone had batted twice then we went back to my house ,where Iz and Alec were waiting, talking about the look on the guy's faces. As we pulled up we both quieted down knowing the questions I had to answer once we were inside. We walked inside and I called everyone to my room. We were all on my bed, me between Izzy and Jace and Alec on the other side of Izzy. I sat there quietly for a minute thinking of where I should start.

"Okay I know you guys are worried and confused about what happened earlier when you told me about Sebastian." I said.

They all nodded.

"Well what you said about Sebastian brought back some unpleasant memories, but before I tell you I need you to promise not to tell anyone." I said.

"We promise." Alec said.

Izzy slid her arm around my shoulder and Jace took my hand reassuringly. I know I had only known them a few days, but they were the closet friends I had ever had.

"Okay when I was 6 my mom and dad were fighting about him never being home, he was always at work. Then my mom said if he didn't start paying attention to his family she would take me and Jon and leave. He got up and slapped her on the face, hard. She said she wanted a divorce and went to a hotel. I asked Valentine, that's my dad's name, why she left and he shoved me down and said it was my fault. I was crying on the floor when my brother came home and found me he promised to protect me and he did. He did so much for me he taught me how to play baseball, ride a motorcycle, and to defend myself. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't protect me from Valentine. Valentine hit me where no one would see every time we visited on weekends. He made sure I didn't tell anyone. But when I was 14 he was fired from his job, and he was so angry. Jon was at baseball, so I was alone with him. He shoved me down, but he didn't hit me. He straddled me and pinned my hands down. When he moved to unbutton my pants I tried to move away. He was too strong. When he unzipped my pants Jon came through the door. When he realized what was going on he beat Valentine with his baseball bat till he blacked out. I cried, and Jon held me till the police came. They took Valentine away and he was sent to jail for child abuse and rape attempt of a minor. The other prisoners killed him last year, when they found out why he was there."

I was crying now. It felt relieving to tell someone. Jace put his arms around me and hugged me while I cried. Izzy was crying too and Alec just looked sad.

"Hey can you give us some time alone?" Jace asked.

Iz and Alec nodded and went into the living room.

Jace's POV

I held Clary as she cried, it hurt me to see her in so much pain even if we were just friends. I was furious someone would even think of doing that to her. After Iz and Alec left I figured I would tell her about my past too.

"Clary I'm going to tell you about my what happened to my birth parents okay?"

"Jace, you don't have to if you're not comfortable with it." Clary said.

"No you should know." I said.

She nodded and took my hand like I did when she confessed her past.

"When I was 10 I asked my parents to stay over here with Alec, they said yes. So I came over and stayed the night. When I got home the house was quiet, and I couldn't find my parents. I walked to my parents room and opened the door. My mom and dad were in bed their heads were covered in plastic bags, and were covered in stab wounds. It turns out a man my dad had fired wanted revenge so he killed them. I called the police and the Lightwoods picked me up because they were my god-parents. The police found the guy the next day and put him in jail for life. I've lived in with the Lightwoods ever since." I said.

She didn't say sorry, and I'm glad I hate when people say sorry for things they didn't do. She just gave me a hug and I hugged her back. I just continued to hold her but she didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you." she said, into my chest.

"For what?" I asked.

"Defending me, believing in me, keeping my secret, and for trusting me with your past." she said, looking up at me.

"Anytime."

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters**

**So, this is a little bit of a sad chapter.**

**Rate&Review**

**Bye!:)**


	8. Closer

Clary's POV

I had been in Idris High for two weeks now. I loved it. Me, Izzy, Magnus, Alec and Simon had gotten close to. Izzy was great she was so funny and nice, I had never really had any girlfriends and neither has she. Magnus was so funny and sassy he would always have something funny to say. Alec was great to he kind of reminded me of Jon, because he was so understanding and protective. And then there was Jace. I now had a huge crush on him. Sure he was sarcastic and cocky, but that was an act. He had a whole other side of him he only let a few people see. He was sweet, protective, funny, athletic, and let's face it he was super hot.

I told Jon all about Jace and all my other friends. We talked every night and I would send him pictures that Jace would take of me at practice, some of me and Jace at practice, and then some of me and my other friends. Jon knew I liked Jace, because every time we talked on the phone I would talk about him.

* * *

I was at baseball practice again. Baseball was going great and the first game was next week. The only problem was Sebastian. No matter what Jace and I said he would never leave me alone...and here he comes now.

"Hey babe." he said, in what I think was supposed to sound seductive, but instead made me wanna hurl.

"Sebastian, leave her alone." Jace said.

"I will when she agrees to go on a date with me." Sebastian said.

"Sorry, but my schedule is booked for hmm let me think...eternity." I said, sounding anything but sorry.

Jace smirked as Sebastian glared and walked away.

"Come on, let's go back to my place." I said.

Me and Jace had a sort of system going on. I would ride with him,Alec, Izzy, Magnus, and Simon to school and back. And when me and Jace had baseball practice we would walk back to my house and just hang out since my Mom was always at art conventions, and Alec and Izzy would take everyone else home in the car.

"You know Sebastian would leave you alone if you wasn't so hot." Jace said, matter-of-factly.

I just laughed, I was used to this by now. Jace would always say stuff like that.

"Come on let's go to my studio" I said. I usually didn't tell anyone I liked to draw it wasn't because I was bad, but painting to me was personal. Jace was the only one that knew, so sometimes we would talk while I drew.

"Okay." Jace said, with a smile.

"So" I said, sitting down in front of my latest painting. "When did you start playing baseball?" I asked.

"When I was 5. What about you?"

"Jon taught me to play when I was 3, but I officially started playing when I was 6." I replied.

We continued talking like this for an hour. I opened up to Jace, and he opened up to me too. I felt like I could tell him anything.

"Oh, it's time for me to go." he said

"Okay, I'll walk you out." I said.

I walked him to the door and gave him a hug goodbye.

Jace's POV

I left Clary's house after I hugged her goodbye. I didn't want to leave, but if I didn't it would be impossible for me not to kiss her. Everyday was harder to resist the temptation.

We had gotten closer to each other the past couple of weeks. She told me about her brother, her mom, and anything else. After baseball practice we would go to her house and talk, or I would watch her paint, and sometimes I would play the piano and she would sing. Whenever her brother's team would play we would watch together, which didn't bother me because he was on the Giants, my favorite team.

She told me her dream was to be the first female player for the Giants. I knew she could and would do it.

Clary's POV

I was sitting in my room wearing a white crop top, some pajama shorts, with my hair in a high pony tail when the door rang, I figured Jace forgot something again. So I ran to open the door. I swung the door open and saw who was standing at the door.

"Jonathan!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters**

**Sorry it was so short**

**Rate&Review**

**Bye!:)**


	9. The over protective brother

Clary's POV

"Jonathan!" I screamed, grinning.

Jon was standing on the top step of the stairs wearing his Giant uniform smiling. I jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Clare bear." Jon said.

"I've missed you soooo much. Wait, what are you doing here?" I asked, moving to look at him.

"I had a few days off from baseball so I figured I would come visit my favorite person in the world." he said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Come on, let's go in. We have a lot to talk about." I said, dragging him to the living room.

"Okay." he said.

We sat there and talked about baseball for an hour. He told me all about the team, the practice, and the games. Then we moved to the subject of the kids at my school.

"So I know that you have lots of friends, but how are the other people? Are there any guys I need to beat up?" he asked.

The only thing I hadn't told him about was Sebastian. Jon could be very protective of me. So I didn't want him worrying about me while he was playing baseball. But now I knew he would make me tell him.

"Umm..." I said, looking away.

"Clare you know you can tell me anything." Jon said, seriously.

I sighed. "There is a guy, who has a really bad reputation, that is trying to get me to sleep with him. No matter what Jace, Alec, Izzy, and I say he won't leave me alone. I have literally had to hold Jace and Alec back from punching him." I said.

I looked back over at Jon, he looked murderous. Jon knew I had trouble with player boys before, but it was just guys flirting with me. Now it was guys flirting with me, _and _a guy who acted like a creepy pedophile.

"Jon, look don't worry about it. I am only alone when I'm at home, and he doesn't know where I live. When I'm at school I always have one of my friends with me I'll be fine." I said.

He didn't look convinced at all, but he let go of it for now.

"Okay Clare, go to bed I'll be busy tomorrow morning by the way. I am going to go Manhattan to visit a friend." Jon said.

"Okay, goodnight Jon. I love you." I said, hugging him.

"Love you too, Clare bear." Jon said.

I let go of him and walked up the stairs to my room, and went to sleep.

**Jon's POV**

As soon as Clary told me about Sebastian I was furious. I know that guy have flirted and tried to get her to date them before, but this was different. This guy was a player, who was trying to get her to sleep with him, and I am curious about this 'bad reputation' this guy had. I knew exactly who to ask about him. Jace.

I had never met or talked to Jace, but I know Clary likes him and she said he was a great friend. She said he was very protective and trusting, so I lied to Clary about visiting a friend. I was really going to talk to this Jace guy and ask him for some help with Sebastian.

I know that sounded a bit rash, but I couldn't let anyone hurt her, not after what Valentine did to her. So I made sure she was asleep and went into her room to find her address book. Once I found it I looked for Jace's, when I found it I left. I already knew what Jace looked like, Clary had sent me a picture of her with him. So now all I had to do was go to house in the morning.

**Time skip(morning)**

**Jon's POV**

I woke up before Clary did and headed off towards Jace's house. I pulled up to a nice house that looked kind of like an older version of the one Mom and Clary were living in.

I walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed a blonde guy, with gold eyes. Jace. He looked surprised to see me.

"Ah, if it isn't lover boy." I said, smirking.

Jace's POV

I opened the door to a guy with white hair and emerald-green eyes. I recognized him immediately as Clary's older brother, Jonathan.

"Ah, if it isn't lover boy." he said, smirking. I was confused to why he called me this and to why he was here.

"Hello, Jace. I am sure you know who I am, Jonathan Morgenstern. I need your help." Jonathan said, as if it was completely normal for him to be here.

"Umm...how do you know who I am and where I live?" I asked, confused.

"Get in the car and I'll explain." Jonathan said.

I nodded and walked to the car.

When Jon got in he started the car and started driving.

"Look Jace, I know you because Clary told me about her new friends. She talks about you the most." Jonathan said. I think I liked the idea of Clary talking about me a little too much.

"Okay, but how do you know where I live?" I asked.

"I needed help, and like I said Clary talks about you a lot. She said you defended her at baseball practice and you and here were close. She also sent me a picture of her with all of her friends so I knew what you looked like. So last night when I came home we were talking and she told me about Sebastian. She said he was trying to get her to sleep with him, and wouldn't leave her alone. I knew I could ask you about so I found your address, told Clary I was visiting a friend, and came to get you." he explained.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Clary said he had a bad reputation. What kind of reputation?" Jonathan asked.

"Well...Sebastain is a player, but he doesn't go for sluts and whores. He likes a challenge. So he usually gets a girl drunk at a party, so she doesn't know what's going on, then he sleeps with her. He has also drugged a couple of girls so they would sleep with him." I said.

I looked over a Jonathan his grip on the steering wheel had tightened, and his face was murderous.

"Do you know where he lives?" Jonathan asked.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"I want to make sure he leaves her alone. She went through enough with Valentine." he said, and I nodded in understanding. I told him where to go and we headed off to his house.

"You like Clary don't you?" Jonathan asked, surprising me.

"Umm...yeah I do." I said, quietly.

"She likes you too. A lot. But if you hurt her I will kick your ass." he said. I thought about what he said about Clary liking me, I guess I should ask her out. But when I do I was gonna make it special.

"Thanks, and you're not the first person to say they would kick my ass if I hurt her." I said, laughing.

He laughed too. We rode in silence till we got to Sebastian's house. _This is going to be interesting_, I thought.

We went and knocked on the door and Sebastian answered.

"Hello." I said grinning at his confused expression.

"What do you want Jace, and who is this?" Sebastian asked. Jonathan answered instead.

"I am Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, _Clary's _older brother." Jonathan said, smirking as Sebastian's eyes widened.

Too fast for me to even see, Jonathan punched Sebastian in the face so hard he fell back.

"Do not _ever _mess with Clary again you got it?" Jonathan said, glaring down at Sebastian, who was lying on the floor with blood coming from his mouth.

When Sebastian didn't answer he kicked him.

" Do you understand?!" Jonathan yelled.

Sebastian nodded, wincing. With one last kick from to Sebastian from me we left the house.

"Come on, let's go talk to Clary." Jonathan said, I nodded.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters**

**Hmm...I don't know if I like this chapter. What do y'all think?**

**Rate&Review please!**

**Bye!:)**


	10. Royals&Baseball

**Clary's POV**

When Jon and Jace told me what they was doing I was absolutely furious.

"Why are you angry?" Jon asked.

"Seriously you lied to me, hunted down one of my friends, and beat the hell out of Sebastian and your asking me why I'm mad?" I shouted, they just didn't get it.

"Well we didn't want him messing with you anymore." Jace said.

"No I'm not mad that you beat him up, he deserved that." I said.

They looked at me confused. "Then why are you mad?" Jon asked.

"I am mad, because you lied to me, and then you didn't even take me with you so I could watch you beat the shit out of the asshole." I said, angrily.

"Wait, so you are not mad that we beat him up, you are mad because we didn't take you so you could watch him get beat up?" Jace asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jace and Jon fell down on the floor laughing.

Once they recovered Jon spoke.

"Sorry Clare bear, next time I beat the shit out of a guy who is bothering you I promise I'll let you watch." Jon said.

"Wait, Clare bear?" Jace said, humor evident on his face.

I groaned and they laughed.

"Jace you are lucky that I'm not killing you right now, but if you ever tell anyone that, I will castrate you with a rusty fork." I said, darkly.

"Sure thing, Clare Bear." Jace said, grinning.

I glared at him causing his grin to widen.

"Oh come, come on Red you know I'm just kidding. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." he said, seriously.

"I know." I said, smiling at him.

"Hey guys, do you want to go to the ball field and practice, for your game next week?" Jon asked.

"Sure." I said, at the same time Jace said, "Yeah, I'll come."

"Okay, come on." Jon said.

"Coming, Coming." I said.

We got in the car and I turned on the radio. My favorite song was on, 'Royals' by Lorde. I turned up the radio and started singing. Jace and Jon looked at me, humor dancing in their eyes.

_**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**_  
_**I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**_  
_**And I'm not proud of my address,**_  
_**In a torn-up town, no postcode envy**_

Jace started to sing along with me, and Jon looked at us like we were crazy.

_**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom**_  
_**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**_  
_**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**_  
_**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.**_  
_**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.**_  
_**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.**_

"Jon, come on." I said not singing for a minute, he rolled his eyes but sang with us anyway.

_**And we'll never be royals (royals).**_  
_**It don't run in our blood,**_  
_**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**_  
_**We crave a different kind of buzz.**_  
_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**_  
_**You can call me queen Bee**_  
_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**_  
_**Let me live that fantasy.**_

_**My friends and I—we've cracked the code.**_  
_**We count our dollars on the train to the party.**_  
_**And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,**_  
_**We didn't come from money.**_

_**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.**_  
_**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**_  
_**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**_  
_**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.**_  
_**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash**_  
_**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**_

_**And we'll never be royals (royals).**_  
_**It don't run in our blood**_  
_**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**_  
_**We crave a different kind of buzz.**_  
_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**_  
_**You can call me queen Bee**_  
_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**_  
_**Let me live that fantasy.**_

_**Ooh ooh oh**_  
_**We're bigger than we ever dreamed,**_  
_**And I'm in love with being queen.**_  
_**Ooh ooh oh**_  
_**Life is great without a care**_  
_**We aren't caught up in your love affair.**_

We shouted the last verse together.  
_**And we'll never be royals (royals).**_  
_**It don't run in our blood**_  
_**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**_  
_**We crave a different kind of buzz**_  
_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**_  
_**You can call me queen Bee**_  
_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**_  
_**Let me live that fantasy. **_

We all busted out laughing once the song was over. We finally stopped as we pulled up to the community baseball field. Jace and Jon went to the boys changing room, and I went to the girls. I threw on a black sports bra, cleats, and some tight-fitting white baseball pants. I walked out and grabbed my bat and batting gloves.

Jace and Jon were setting up the machine that pitches the ball by itself, usually only the little kids used it but oh well. I got ready and hit the first ball into the outfield, I hit about 15 more before I stepped down to let Jon bat.

**Jace's POV**

I watched as Clary bat, she was so amazing. I was trying hard not to stare but she looked really good wearing only a sports bra, cleats, and tight baseball pants.

I watched as she hit each ball perfectly. Jon came up, noticed me staring, and laughed.

"You've got it bad for my little sis, dude." Jon said.

I scoffed.

"Don't even try to deny it, Jace, anyone can see that you are in love with her." he said. I thought about it for a minute, I knew I _liked _her, but I had never thought about whether I loved her or not. After a minute I realized I did love her. I was always happier when she was around, and I hated the thought of her not being in my life.

"I think you're right." I said.

"Like I said, Jace she likes you to. Everytime I called she would always talk about you. She even sent me pictures you two took together. She told me all about how you was there for her when she had the flashback and when she told you what Valentine did to her. I really appreciate by the way, I know it doesn't involve me, but I'm happy to know she has someone here to help her through things like that." Jon said, seriously.

I looked at him in surprise before Clary came up.

"Jon get you're ass up there and hit the damn ball." Clary said, smirking at him.

"Don't mind if I do." he said, grinning at her.

"So what were you and Jon talking about?" Clary said, looking at me.

"Oh, um...nothing." I said, nervously.

"Yea, sure you were." Clary said, sarcastically.

I chuckled, she smiled at me before going back to watching Jon bat. I knew I was going to ask her out, but I needed to find out the perfect way how to. I guess I would have to ask Izzy. Shit, I promised myself I would never say that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters.**

**So this chapter is just a bit of fun.**

**Sorry it was so short.**

**Rate&Review**

**Bye!:)**


	11. I knew you loved him!

**Clary's POV**

It was Friday. Game Day. The whole team was excited for this game. Jon had enough time off from baseball that he was able to stay, and Mom was going to keep her schedule clear so she could see me at my first game.

Jon had been helping me and Jace after school, and he had actually become good friends with Jace. He met with all of my friends and hangs out with us after school.

The best thing lately is Sebastian has been leaving me alone. He even left our table at lunch. Even though he has leaving me alone, I think he is gonna do something because every once in a while he glances over at me and smiles coldly when no one else notices.

But I don't have time to concentrate on that I have to focus on the game.

* * *

Izzy and I were walking to our lunch table talking, as always. I was wearing black skinny jeans, my combat boots, and my black and white baseball jersey that the team had to wear today. People that didn't know I was on the baseball team kept giving me looks of surprise.

"I swear, if one more person comes up and asks if I am really on the baseball team again, I am going to slap someone." I said, frustrated.

Iz busted out laughing at my rant.

"Well you better get used to it." Iz said, still laughing. I groaned in response.

"Hey guys." I said, as we approached the table. I got back lots of 'heys' and waves. I sat between Jace and Magnus and across from Izzy.

"Hey Red, ready for the game?" Jace asked, with a smirk. He knew I had been literally counting down the seconds till the game.

"Yes, I haven't been able to stay still or concentrate all day, I have gotten in trouble 3 times already." I said, irritated. Stupid teachers and their rules.

Jace chuckled at me and said, "Calm down." when he noticed my leg bouncing under the table.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I will not calm down till I am on that baseball field." I practically yelled. Jace looked around, amused, when he saw everyone staring at us because of my ranting.

"Okay, nothing to see here, turn around and mind your own business!" I yelled, to the still staring faces.

I sat back with a frustrated sigh, as my whole table busted out laughing at me.

"You okay, Clare?" Magnus asked, humor dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah, fine." I said.

"Don't worry Clary, you are going to great. You always do." Jace said, smiling softly at me. I smiled back and went back to eating, but not before I saw Izzy staring at me and Jace. _I wonder why? _I'll have to ask her about it after lunch.

**Time skip(after lunch)**

**Clary's POV**

"Hey Iz, can I ask you something?" I said.

"What is it?" she asked, curiously.

"Why were you staring at me and Jace at lunch?" I asked.

"Because, I know you are in _love_ with Jace."_ Damn it. _I figured out last week I was in love with Jace when we was practicing last week. I love how we are so open with each other, and how he understands how to calm me down when I'm nervous or cheer me up when I'm upset. Everytime I had a flashback he would take me to the ball field until I calmed down.

"Uh...why do you think that?" I asked, not looking at her.

"I can see how you look at him, and how he looks at you. Everytime your around he has this light in his eyes that he usually only gets when he plays baseball, and you're the same." Iz said, seriously.

I looked over at her in surprise. I had never thought that Jace might love me back. _Maybe he does._

"You're right." I said, with a small smile.

"Ha, I knew you loved him!" She said, grinning.

I laughed at her enthusiasm. I just hope she was right when she said he loved me too.\

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters.**

**Sorry this is so short. The next chapter is going to be about the game.**

**Rate&Review**

**Bye!:)**


	12. The Game

**Clary's POV**

I was in the locker room changing into my baseball uniform that consisted of a black and white jersey with my number 6, black baseball pants, and my cleats. After I was changed I walked outside and looked at the stands. My mom and Jon were in the first row, and when my team saw Jon they all just stood there and stared in amazement. I walked to the dug-out once the coach got the guys to stop staring at my brother. I sat down, and Jace came to sit beside me.

"Hey you ready for the game?" he asked me.

"Yea, what about you?" I said.

"Red, I was born ready." He replied, back grinning.

I laughed at him.

"I just hope I don't mess up." I said, quietly.

"Clary look at me." he said, I turned my head to stare at him. "You are going to do great just like always." he said, seriously.

"Thank you, Jace." I said, and gave him a hug. We broke apart when Coach Hodge came in.

**Time skip(last inning)**

**Clary's POV**

It was the last inning. We was down by 2, and the bases were loaded. I was up to bat. If I didn't hit this then we would lose the game.

I stepped up to the plate. The pitcher threw the first ball, I swung.

"Strike one!" the Umpire yelled.

The pitcher threw the second ball, and again I swung.

"Strike two!" the Umpire yelled, again.

I stepped out of the batter's box and looked around. I looked at the team. They were all staring at me with doubt in their eyes. They didn't think I could do it. I looked at the guys on the bases when my gaze fell on Jace. I looked into his eyes, and I knew he believed in me. He gave me a small smile, and I nodded in return.

I took a deep breath, and stepped back into the batter's box. The pitcher threw the ball, I swung, and it went out of the park. I ran towards first, then second, then third, and lastly home base where the team was waiting for me.

Jace came, picked me up, and swung me around.

"You did great, Red." Jace said, grinning.

"Thanks." I said.

My mom and Jon came up and gave me a hug before they left. Jon had to go back to the Giants, and Mom had a meeting with an art museum. After they left Iz, Alec, Simon, and Magnus came up.

"You did great!" Iz yelled, while hugging me. We all laughed at her enthusiasm.

"You scared us for a minute Sweetheart, but you did it, you won." Magnus said, smiling.

"Thanks Maggie." I said, laughing.

"Okay were all going to head home. Meet you there." Izzy said, leaving.

Me, Magnus, and Simon were all staying over at Jace, Alec, and Izzy's house. Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Izzy were going first and Me and Jace were going to follow them in Jace's car.

"Come on let's get our bags and go." Jace said.

Clary nodded and followed Jace to the dug-out. They grabbed their bags and got in the car. We rode in a comfortable silence.

"You did great tonight." Jace said.

"You already said that." I said, smiling.

"I mean it." he said, smiling back at me.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to do it with out you." I said, to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"When I stepped out of the batter's box I looked at the team. I could tell they didn't think I could do it. They never have. Then I saw you. When I looked into your eyes I could tell you believed in me. You always knew I could do it. You defended me to the team on my first day, you helped practice, and you always encouraged me when I didn't think I could do it. So tonight when I saw how much you believed in me, I knew I could do it. And I did." I said, smiling up at him.

Jace looked like he didn't know what to say. In fact, he looked absolutely surprised.

"You don't need to say anything Jace." I said.

"Thanks." he said, gratefully.

"Your welcome, now come on let's go were here." I said, as we pulled up to his house. I grabbed my bag with my clothes and went to the door.

"Hey Izzy?" I said once we got into the living room with everyone else.

"Yea?" she said.

"Can I take a shower first?" I asked.

"Sure you can use mine." she said.

I walked up to her room took off my clothes and hopped in the shower. After I was out I threw on my bra, panties, a red crop top, some black pajama shorts, threw my damp hair into a messy bun, and went down stairs.

When I was walking down stairs I ran into a wet haired Jace.

"You decided to shower?" I asked.

"Yep." he said.

"Good you stank bad." I said, grinning.

He laughed as we made our way to the living room where Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Simon were waiting for us with cokes, candy, and popcorn.

Iz looked up as we came in and said one thing.

"Truth or dare." she said, grinning.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters.**

**Sorry about the late update my computer deleted my recent chapters.**

**Anyway so what did you think?**

**Rate&Review**

**Bye!:)**


	13. Please Read I really need y'all's ideas

**Hey guys. **

**Is there any specific dares y'all would like to see in the next chapter, if so comment or PM me.**

**Thanks guys**

**-M.G.S**


	14. Truth or Dare?

Clary's POV

_Shit_.

I had never played Truth or Dare with Izzy, but it sounded dangerous especially if I was playing with Izzy _and _Magnus. So yeah this was not going to be good.

"And don't think about getting out of this we are all playing." Izzy said, grinning. I groaned, but sat down anyway. We were seated like this: Izzy, Simon, Me, Magnus, Alec, and Jace.

"Okay and we all know the rules if you don't do the dare of answer the question you have to take off a piece of clothing." Magnus said, grinning wildly(probably at the idea of seeing Alec shirtless).

I glanced down at what I was wearing. "Damn it I should have put on more clothes." I said, to no one in particular.

Everyone looked at my crop top and short, and busted out laughing while I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," Jace said, after recovering from his laughing. "Who is going to go first?"

"I will!" Izzy shouted. She looked around the group before her gaze fell on me. _Damn it._

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

I thought for a second, "Hmm.. dare." I decided.

She thought for a second before she started grinning. "I dare you to order pizza and... make out with whoever delivers it." she said, laughing evilly.

My jaw dropped while everyone else laughed at my dare. "Fine." I said, through gritted teeth. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

_**"Hello, how may I take your order?" A voice asked.**_

_"Um, I'll take a large supream pizza." I said._

_**"Okay, and what is your address?" the voice asked.**_

I quickly read off the address before I hung the phone up.

"You can go ahead with your turn till the pizza gets here." Alec said, I nodded and looked around and saw Simon.

"Simon, truth or dare?" I asked, smiling with false innocence.

"Uhhh...dare." he said, nervously. _Perfect._

"I dare you to let Izzy and Magnus give you a complete makeover and I mean make-up, clothes, shoes, and anything they want." I said as everyone laughed at the horrified look on his face.

"Yay!" Magnus said, as Izzy grabbed Simon and drug him upstairs to her bathroom.

"This should be fun." Jace said, grinning. Alec and I smiled evilly and nodded.

"Okay, who is ready to see the new Simon?" Izzy asked, five minutes later.

"Bring him in!" Jace yelled.

They did and when we saw him we all rolled around on the floor with tears in our eyes from laughing. Simon was wearing a red strapless dress five-inch heels, and the make-up...he had on heavy ghost white foundation, blood-red lipstick, black eye-shadow, and eyeliner. He looked like a drag queen.

After we had stopped laughing Simon went to change back into his clothes and get the make-up off. When he came down stairs the door rang.

"Looks like it's time for your dare Clare." Magnus said, to me grinning.

They all hid where they could see.

_Please don't be a girl. Please don't be a girl. _I kept repeating to myself while I opened the door. Thankfully it wasn't a girl, in fact it was a guy with black hair and blue eyes he looked a little like Jace but Jace was hotter.

"Hey did you order the large supream?" he asked looking me up and down. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Yes, thank you." I said grabbing the pizza in one hand before I grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips to mine. He seemed a little surprised before he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was a good kisser, but I couldn't help but wish it was Jace.

Jace's POV

I watched jealously as Clary kissed the delivery guy. I couldn't help, but wish that she was kissing me instead. Clary finally stopped the kiss and the pizza guy gave her his number before Clary slammed the door.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever done." Clary said, as she threw the guy's number away and grabbed the pizza.

"You know you liked it." Izzy said, grinning.

"Yea I just love making out with complete strangers." Clary drawled out sarcastically as we made our way back to the living room.

Clary's POV

We all grabbed a piece of the pizza before Simon went on with his turn.

"Okay, Magnus truth or dare?" Simon asked.

"Dare." Magnus said, without hesitation.

"I dare you to prank call Mayrse and tell her you got Alec pregnant." Simon said, and we all busted out laughing except for Alec who was blushing furiously and Magnus who looked confused.

"But Alec's a boy." Magnus said, and we all just looked at him with a 'Duh' look on our faces.

"That's kind of the point." Jace said.

"Oh...okay." Magnus said grabbing his phone.

_"Hello Mayrse, I have to tell you something." Magnus said, when she answered the phone._

_"__**Okay, Magnus what is it?" she asked.**_

_"I got Alec...pregnant." Magnus said, dramatically as we all_

_**"You did WHAT?! How could you be so careless? You stupid son of a-Wait Alec's a boy he can't get pregnant." she said, and we all busted out laughing.**_

_**"Ha ha very funny kids." Mayrse said, dryly and hung up the phone**_

"That was the funniest thing ever!" I said, between laughs.

"I can't believe she fell for it." Jace said, with tears in his eyes.

About ten minutes later we stopped laughing.

"Okay, Clare truth or dare?" Magnus asked.

"Truth." I said, I did not feel like kissing anyone else.

"Who are you crushing on at our school?" Magnus asked, grinning. I immediately turned red. Only Izzy and Jon knew I was in love with Jace, so I definitely was not telling everyone when Jace was in the room.

"Umm..." I said.

"Spit it out." Magnus said.

Instead of telling everyone I was in love with Jace I quickly slipped out of my crop top revealing a black lace demi-bra. I looked at everyone's faces they all looked surprised, then I looked at Jace his usual gold eyes looked almost black and his lips were parted slightly. He suddenly stood up, whispered something to Alec, and left.

"He said he would be right back." Alec said, laughing.

Jace's POV

_Cold shower, _was my last thought as I left the living room.

Clary's POV

We waited about ten minutes for Jace to come back before we continued our game.

"Okay," I said, " Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." she said, after a moment of thought.

"How many guys have you slept with?" I asked. She told me once that she wasn't a virgin, but never how many guys she had slept with.

"2" she said, looking at how tense Simon had become.

"Who were they?" Alec asked, looking mortified at the idea of his little sister having..._that._

"Raphael Santiago and Simon." she said. After a somewhat awkward moment of silence Izzy went.

"Okay, Jace truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'll do anything." he said, smirking.

"I dare you to shave your head." Iz said, challenging him.

Jace looked horrified at the thought and silently removed his shirt as everyone else chuckled.

"Alec, truth or dare?" Jace asked, grinning.

"Truth." Alec said.

"What is Magnus's nickname for you?" Jace asked, still grinning.

Alec turned bright red and mumbled something under his breath.

"Come on Alec, tell them." Magnus said, grinning as he gave Alec a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," Alec said, with a frustrated sigh, "He calls me Bunny-kins."

We all lost it. "Seriously?" I asked, still giggling. Alec nodded in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay everyone leave my Bunny-kins along so we can move on with the game." Magnus said, smiling. We all nodded and waited for Alec to pick someone.

"Izzy, truth or dare?" Alec asked.

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to prank call Sebastian." Alec said, after thinking for a minute. She nodded and grabbed her phone.

_"Hey Sebastian." Izzy said, in a high pitched voice (fake)crying._

_**"Hello? Who is this?" he asked, confused.**_

_"This is Sarah we met a couple of weeks ago at the club, and we had sex." she said, still crying._

_"__**Uh...okay?" he said.**_

_"I just had to tell you something. I-I-I'm...preganant and it yo-y-yours." Izzy said, sobbing._

We all tried to contain our laughing waiting for him to say something when we heard a loud thump come from the phone and the line disconnected.

"I think he fainted." Izzy said, laughing loudly along with the rest of us.

"Okay, Clary truth or dare?" Iz asked me.

"Truth." I said.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked.

"Yea I am." I said, not really embarrassed.

"Wait...you've never slept with anyone?" Magnus asked, like it was impossible. I nodded.

"How is that even possible?" Izzy asked, "I mean I have seen the way the guys at school look at you. They are basically undressing you with their eyes!"

I shrugged and went on with my turn.

**Time skip**

Clary's POV

Everyone had fell asleep after everyone was almost naked. I was asleep on the floor with my crop top back on when I felt someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful pair of eyes in the world. _Jace._

"Clary wake up and follow me I have to tell you something." he whispered.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were in the hall away from everyone.

"The greenhouse." he said smiling.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters.**

**So what do y'all think? I'm not so sure about this chapter...**

**Thank y'all for your suggestions they really helped me.**

**Rate&Review**

**Bye!:)**


	15. The Greenhouse

**Clary's POV**

"The greenhouse? You have a greenhouse?" I asked, confused.

"Yes." he said, simply.

"Okaaaay then why are we going there in the middle of the night?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously something he has never done before, Jace was _never_ nervous.

"You'll see." he said.

We continued walking up the stairs in silence till we reached the top floor where there was a small spiral stair case that I assume leads to the greenhouse.

"Okay close your eyes." Jace said, turning to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." he said, sighing.

"What if I fall?" I said.

"Clary I would never let you fall." Jace said, suddenly very serious.

I nodded a little and closed my eyes. I felt Jace take my hand in his and start leading me up the stairs.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Jace said, once we reached the top of the stairs.

I opened my eyes and gasped. The greenhouse was beautiful it was filled with exotic flowers and some I had never seen before with a glass ceiling. I turned to Jace and noticed he was watching me with a small smile, and then I realized that he was still holding my hand.

"Jace it's beautiful." I said, looking around the greenhouse.

"Yeah, it is." Jace said, but he wasn't looking at the flowers he was looking at me. I blushed a little and turned around.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked, curiously.

"Okay umm...let's go sit down on the bench." he said, hesitantly.

I nodded and he took me towards the bench still not letting go of my hand, but I didn't mind. We sat down and he looked at me before he started talking.

"Okay Clary I have wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I was to scared to, but I can't take it anymore so I'm just going to say it. The first time I saw you in the hall way at school I thought you was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. When you showed up at baseball practice I was surprised, but somehow I knew that you would be amazing and I was right. Then when you told us everything about what your father did to you and everything you went through I realized how strong and how brave you were. And one day when we was practicing together with your brother he said something about me being in love with you and I realized he was right. Your different from everyone else you're beautiful, feisty, stubborn, talented, and you are the only one who didn't just fall at my feet, you challenged me. So what I had to tell you is that I'm in love with you." Jace said.

I looked at Jace stunned. I couldn't believe it I know Izzy said he liked me, but there was still a part of me that didn't believe her. Jace looked away looking defeated.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way," Jace said, "I just had to tell you."

Jace was about to get up and leave so I shook out of my trance. I turned his face towards mine and kissed him.

**Jace's POV**

I was about to leave when Clary turned me towards her and kissed me. I froze in shock before I reacted. I put my arms around her waist to bring her closer to me and she put her hands around my neck tugging at the curls there. I slowly traced the seam of her lip with my tongue asking for entrance which she gave. Our tongue battled for dominance before she gave up. After a while I pulled away so she could breathe.

"I love you, too." I heard Clary whisper.

I looked at her face to see if she was kidding, but her face only held honesty. I cupped her face with my hands and brushed my lips against hers and smiled.

"Clarissa Morgenstern will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yes." Clary said, smiling up at me.

**Time skip(next morning)**

**Jace's POV**

Clary and I walked into the kitchen ,where everyone was, hand-in-hand.

"Finally!" everyone said, when they noticed our hands.

"So Jace finally grew a pair and asked her out?" Simon said.

"Shut-up." I said, glaring at him.

"Hey Jace just remember if you hurt her we will kick your ass." Alec said, seriously.

Clary groaned from beside me. "Guys seriously, you don't need to do that besides I am quiet capable of killing him myself." she said, seriously.

I was both scared and happy about the thought.

"Look guys I would never ever hurt Clary." I said, honestly.

Everyone just nodded. I glanced over at Clary and smiled she smiled back and kissed my cheek before turning back towards Magnus.

No one had anything to worry about I would never hurt Clary.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters**

**I'm sorry about the late update I had a bit of writer's block**

**Rate&Review**

**Sorry it's so short**

**Y'all's comment are what motivate me to keep writing so please review**

**If you think I should rewrite this story please tell me and I will try to change it**

**Also I answered a couple of question in the comment section**

**Bye!:)**


	16. Please Read?-Author's Message

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry I have not updated in the last couple of days. I have been having problems with figuring out how I want the next chapter to go. I have several ideas and I can't figure out what I want to happen and when it needs to happen, so if any of you have anything you want to see happen before the story ends please leave a comment or PM me. Hopefully with your help I can finish the story. So if any of you have comments, ideas, or questions please comment or PM me and I will do what I can. Thank y'all for reading my story and also this will not be my last. I will try to start my next story after Baseball Love is complete.**

** -M.G.S**


	17. Movie Night

**Jace's POV**

It was Friday night and Clary was coming over with Simon and Magnus because our baseball game was canceled since it was raining so Izzy decided that we should all have a movie night/sleepover. I was upset the game was canceled, but I was glad Clary was coming over we had been dating a week and it has been great. I was a little scared because this was my first serious relationship in like...forever my longest relationship before Clary lasted 2 days, and I am afraid I am going to screw things up with her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door bell ring. I jogged down stairs and flung the door open and my breath caught in my throat when I saw Clary she was wearing shorts, a faded band t-shirt, and combat boots and holding a bag in her hand that I assume held her pajamas. No matter what she was wearing she always seemed to take my breath away.

"Hey." Clary said, smiling brightly at me. I smiled back and put my arms around her giving her a gentle kiss on the lips she dropped her back and put her arms around my neck. We continued kissing for about two minutes before we heard someone clear their throat so we broke apart and saw a very smug looking Alec leaning against the wall.

"You do realize that someone has been knocking at the door while you have been just standing here kissing your girl-friend don't you?" Alec said, staring at us with a smug smile on his face as Clary blushed.

"Well then why don't you let them in then?" I asked, irritated that we were interrupted.

"Because I am not your bitch, so take a break from sucking off Clary's face and open the door." Alec said, grinning. This caused Clary to bust out laughing while I stalked towards the door and opened it only to find an irritated Simon and as always very sparkly Magnus.

"Why the hell did it take so long to open the door?" Simon demanded, looking between me, a smug looking Alec, and a still laughing Clary.

"Oh Alec was just establishing that he was not Jace's bitch." Clary said, no longer laughing but still grinning. Simon and Magnus started chuckling as I glared at them.

"Yeah, yeah where is Iz so we can pick a movie?" I asked.

"I'm right here!" Izzy yelled running down the stairs already in her pajamas.

"Good now everyone is here so everyone but Izzy change so we can start the movie."

**Time skip(everyone has changed and are now in the living room)**

**Clary POV**

Everyone met up in the living room after we grabbed some food from the kitchen.

"Okay so what are we going to watch?" I asked.

"Mean Girls!" Izzy and Magnus shouted, instantly causing everyone else to groan.

"Seriously guys I am not watching a chick flick." Jace said, as seriously as someone could when they was arguing with Magnus, who was wearing a glitter covered rainbow onesie. Izzy and Magnus glared at him, but gave in any way.

"What about Star Wars?" Simon asked, smiling like a child on Christmas.

"Babe, I love you, but I refuse to watch Star Wars." Izzy said, giving Simon a kiss on the cheek as his face fell.

"What about The Conjuring?" Alec asked.

We all thought about it for a moment before we agreed, and settled down to watch the movie. Izzy and Simon were cuddling on one on the couches. Magnus and Alec were on the floor laying on a blanket while Jace and sat on the love seat with me in his lap and his arms around my waist occasionally placing light kisses on my neck during the slow parts of the movie.

We were just at the part where the mom and the little girl are playing the clapping game when Izzy suddenly sprang up knocking Simon over and turns toward me.

"Clary! I forgot to tell you we have to go shopping this weekend!" Iz said, urgently. I internally groaned.

"Why?" I said, half curious half annoyed that I had to go shopping.

"Because there is a dance next week and you have to go!" she said, daring me to say no. I really didn't want to go but oh well.

"Fine, fine I'll go." I said in defeat. She smiled at me before turning back towards the movie.

"So will you be my date to the dance?" I heard Jace whisper in my ear. I tried not to the shiver when I felt his breath against my neck I really did.

"Of course." I replied, smiling.

He kissed my cheek before looking back towards the movie.

_Well maybe the dance won't be that bad after all..._

**I do not own TMI or the characters.**

**So sorry for the delay and sorry this was so short.**

**I will try to update again maybe after the Fourth of July.**

**I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I have been really busy lately and couldn't figure out what to write so yeah...**

**Please PM me or comment anything you want to see happen**

**Rate&Review**

**Bye!:)**


	18. Sorry it is an author's message

**Author's Note...Sorry**

**Happy 4th of July! I wanted to wish everyone a Happy 4th and clear up a few things. I know many of you are upset about how everything went down with Sebastian in Chapter 9 don't worry he will reapear very **_**very**_** soon. Next topic. Aline. I know some of you are wondering whether she is going to show up in the story or not well I'm not sure. I really don't know how to bring her in to the story, but I am pretty sure she will appear even if only in one chapter. Also I have a couple of things listed below that I have already posted in the comments but this is for anyone that did not see it.**

**1. Thank you to everyone who helped me with the Truth or Dare game **

**2. Yes, the guy Clary kissed was Will Heronalde in the Truth or Dare Chapter**  
**3.I just wanted to mention this because someone thought I was a guy because of the way I described Clary, I am a girl, I live with a 17-year-old brother and I have a lot of guy friends who told me how to describe a girl so yeah...**

**4. And to the comment about how Clary only practices in a sports bra and baseball pant I know most people don't but that is usually how my best friend practices so I just decided to make Clary do the same **

**Thank you for everyone who has helped me with my story I really appreciate it. Also, be ready for some drama in the next couple of chapters;)**

**Bye!:)**


	19. Sluts, Dresses, and Best Friend talks

Clary's POV

It was Saturday and I was laying in a blissful state of sleep until I heard someone banging against the door making me wake up immediately.

"Clares, get you ass up! It's Izzy and we are going shopping for the dance whether you like it or not!" Of course it was Izzy, she is the only one crazy enough to wake someone up a 6 in the morning. She better be glad I love her...

"Izzy it 6 in the morning! Why do we have to go now?!" I asked, opening the door so she could come in. She looked way to peppy for someone who was awake at this hour.

"Because, Clary we have to find the perfect dress, shoes, and make-up!" Iz said, all to cheerily. I groaned at the thought of all the dresses and shoes I would have to try on today.

"Oh, stop complaining and get up."

I complied and trudged to the bathroom after I grabbed some clothes, so I could brush my teeth and throw my hair into a messy bun and slipped into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a red and black flannel shirt, and as always my combat boots.

"Okay I'm ready." _For this to be over, _I mentally added.

We both walked out to her car that we would take to the mall or in my case, hell.

**Time skip (at the mall)**

Clary's POV

"Iz I am not and I repeat _not _wearing that!" I said, glaring at the really slutty really tiny green dress.

"Why not?! You'll look so sexy! Jace won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" Iz said, trying to force the dress into my hands.

"I am not going to that dance dressed like a slut! That looks like it would come out of Aline's closet! You can dress like a slut all you want, but I am not going to!" I realized what I had said, I instantly regretted it once I saw Izzy's face. She looked like I had slapped her before she dropped the dress and ran out of the store.

I ran after her as fast as I could.

_Why did I say that?! All she was trying to do was help, and I had to go off and insult her. I probably just lost my best friend. _I thought.

I found her about thirty minutes later in the bathroom fixing her make-up. She turned and looked at me with a blank expression.

"Look Iz, I did not mean what I said at all. It was the anger talking. I really am sorry, please don't be mad at me you are my best friend." I pleaded, with her.

"So you don't think I dress like a slut?" Iz asked, with a mix of hope and curiosity.

"No, not at all." I said, with complete honesty.

"Thanks, and your forgiven." Iz said, smiling at me.

"Good now let's go find us some dresses." I said, smiling at her.

**Time skip (at Clary's house after they found the dresses, shoes, and make-up)**

Clary's POV

After we had found the perfect dresses we picked out our shoes and make-up, and decided to have a sleep over at my house. We were hanging our dresses in the closet and talking about the anything and everything.

"So Iz how are you and Simon going?" I asked, curiously. Over the past couple of weeks I had become good friends with Simon when I wasn't at practice or with Jace or Izzy we would hang out and read comic books.

"Um we're...okay." Iz said, with a little uncertainty.

"Oh no what's wrong?" I asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Well he thinks I'm gonna break up with him he is always blabbing on about me being a 'heart-breaker' or 'too hot for him'" Iz said, mimicking his voice.

"Why does he thing you are going to break up with him?" I asked.

"Well before I dated him I would just hook up with random guy date them for a little while and then move on. I used to just take a guy's heart and walk over it in high-heeled boots, and I wouldn't care." she said, glancing away guiltily.

"Well then show him how much you feel for him have a night to yourselves, go out, have fun, and prove to him you won't break his heart." I said, looking at her.

"Okay, I will. Anyway, how are you and Jace?" she asked, looking at me expectantly. I smiled and blushed a little.

"It's been great. He is so sweet and amazing, but don't tell him that we don't need to inflate his ego anymore." I said, and she laughed.

"So is anyone giving you a hard time about it?" Iz asked, worriedly.

"Well my mom was a little hesitant about it since I stay over so much, but Jonathan told her all about Jace so she got over it. The only people who have been giving me a problem are the sluts Aline, Kaelie, Jessamine, and Camille." I said, sadly.

"You really only have to worry about Aline. Her and Jace hooked up once and after that she was like obsessed with him, so if she says anything to you ignore it she would do anything to get Jace." I nodded. I knew I had nothing to worry about Jace was always constantly telling me how much he loved me.

"Okay, so are you excited about the dance?" Iz asked.

"Yeah I am." I said, hesitating a bit.

I was excited for the dance, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters**

**Rate&Review **

**Sorry for the late update. I really wasn't sure about this chapter, but oh well.**

**Please comment or PM if you have any comments or recommendations**

**Thank you! Love you guys!**

**Bye!:)**


	20. To the dance!

**Clary's POV**

It was finally the day of the dance. I was going to go over to Izzy's house to get ready. I was riding to her house on my Harley she had offered to pick me up but I really have missed my bike. I pulled up to their house and rang the door bell. I expected Iz to answer but Jace did.

"Hey Red." Jace said, smiling softly at me. I felt my heart flutter a little(a lot) and blushed a little.

"Hey Jace, where is Izzy at?" I asked smiling back at him.

"She's upstairs waiting to turn you into her personal Barbie doll." Jace said, smirking at me. I nodded and turned to go to Izzy's room when I felt Jace grab my arm and pull me against his chest.

"I forgot something." Jace whispered to me gazing in to my eyes before he slowly lowered his lips to mine kissing me softly his tongue tracing my lips before he pulled back a smiled brightly at me.

"There now go before Izzy comes down and drags you out by your hair." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before going upstairs to Izzy's room.

"Hey Iz." I said, sitting at the end of her bed while she ran around gathering everything she would need to get both of us ready.

"Hey okay you get into the shower while I get ready and then we will do your hair and make-up." Iz said, quickly.

"Iz the dance is in four hours!" I protested.

"Four hours?! That means we all already behind! What the hell are you still doing here get in the shower!

**Time skip (Clary and Iz finished getting ready for the dance)**

**Clary's POV**

I was looking at the mirror in awe. I had always thought of myself as okay looking maybe a little pretty, but right now I looked beautiful. I was wearing a blood-red dress with a low-cut neck and was really tight at the top till it got to my waist where it flared out and ended at my knees. My make-up was smokey and dark around my eyes making them pop and I had on a nude pink lipstick, and for shoes I had on 4-inch black heels. We had decided to leave my hair down over my shoulders , because that was how Jace liked it best.

I turned around towards Iz who was wear a form-fitting blue dress with a sweet heart neckline that ended at mid-thigh her make-up was the same as mind but she had on red lip-stick. She had her hair in a complicated twist and to top it all off 7-inch black heels.

"Thank you, Iz." I said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome. Lets go before we are late." Iz said, grabbing her purse, and walking out of the room down the stairs, I followed.

**Jace's POV**

Alec, Magnus, Simon, were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the girls. Magnus and Alec were making out, Simon just stood there awkwardly, and I was trying to figure out how to fix my tie when I saw a hand shoot out and tie it. I looked up to find Clary looking as beautiful as ever in her red dress.

"You look beautiful." I whispered, wrapping my arms around the curve of her waist.

"Thanks." she whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck, blushing lightly.

I kissed her lips lightly before we were pulled out side to take pictures.

After we took all the pictures we all piled into the limo Maryse rented for us, and left for the dance. The car ride there was filled with laughter, smiles, and fun. I looked at Clary who suddenly had a weird expression on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just feel like something is going to happen." she said, looking back at me with worry in her eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen." I said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you." she whispered to me. I smiled at her, "I love you, too." I said.

The next thing I know we are pulling up to the dance.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters**

**Sorry about the messed up updates I have been really busy lately.**

**Also, I am sorry about any errors in the story.**

**Rate&Review**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Bye!:)**


	21. At the dance!

**Clary's POV**

When we walked into the dance we were greeted with a mass of swirling lights and pounding music that was vibrating the floor. I looked up at Jace to find him already looking at, his eyes shining with love and lust as he stared down at me.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me." Jace asked, with a fake British accent. I giggled at his antics before I grabbed his hands dragging me to the dance floor.

We danced for a while before we sat down and talked about baseball.

"Hey I am going to go the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said, standing up and kissing his cheek before I walked to the bathroom.

After I was done using the bathroom I washed my hands. As I was leaving I felt an arm slide around my waist and a hand cover my mouth and turn me. When I was fully turned around I came face to face with Sebastain.

**Jace's POV**

It had been fifth teen minutes since Clary left to go to the bathroom, and I was starting to worry. As I was going to check on her I was stopped by Aline wearing a slutty black dress that barely covered anything. Gross.

"Hey babe, want to go dance?" Aline whispered in my ear in a way that I think was supposed seductive, but instead made me want to hurl.

"Aline I have a girlfriend." I said, trying to get away from her but she just blocked me. She then proceeded to try to kiss me but I pushed her away.

"Aline stop I do not like you at all." The only reason I even hooked up with you because of a dare, I added internally. I walked away from her before she could say anything else.

As I came to the girl's bathroom I knocked on the door saying Clary's name, but received no answer. I decided to man up and just go in and what I saw was not what I was excepting. Sebastian had Clary pinned against the wall kissing her neck while Clary looked like she was going to to be sick. They both turned at the noise and saw me the anger was clear on Sebastian's face. I was about to run over there and beat the shit out of Sebastian, but Clary beat me to it. While he was distracted Clary kneed him in the crotch making him loosen grip on his on her arms and falling to his knees. The next thing knew she kneed him again but this time in the face, knocking him out.

I immediately ran over to Clary checking for any injuries. I growled when I saw the faint bruises on her arms from where he pinned her and a hickey that he left on her neck. I decided to let that go for now and just help my girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" I asked,worriedly.

"I'll be fine, it just brought back some unpleasant memories." She said, looking away. I knew what she meant immediately, and knew what I needed to do.

I grabbed her hand and went to find Izzy to tell her what happened. Once I found her with Simon at the dance floor I pulled them aside and told them what happened and they immediately filled with rage that soon turned to sadness when they saw that blank far off look in Clary's eyes that she had every time she had flashbacks.

"I am going to take her to the ball field you tell someone what happened." They both gave me curious looks when I said I was taking her to the ball field but choose not to ask questions as they left to tell someone while I practically carried Clary to they two blocks to the ball field.

Clary finally seemed to come out of her trance when I placed a bat in her hand. She looked at the field and her eyes immediately lit up, and she bent down to take her heels off so she could bat while I pitched. We did this for about an hour before we sat down.

"Clary...are you okay?" I said, hesitantly. She looked at me in confusion.

"Do you not remember what happened?" This wasn't unusual this happened when she had really bad flashbacks.

"No what happened?" She asked, her face contorted into curiosity and confusion.

"Well when we were at the dance you had to go to the bathroom. You was gone for a while so I went to check on you. On the way there I was stopped by Aline who tried to kiss me, after I pushed her off of me I went to find you. When I waked into the bathroom Sebastian had your arms pinned on the wall and was kissing your neck. When he turned towards me you kneed him in the balls and then you knocked him unconscious. After that you zoned out and I brought you here." She was quiet for a moment before she started nodding.

"I remember now." She said, more to her self than to me.

We sat there in a heavy silence for a few minutes before she turned her head to look at me.

"Can I...stay with you tonight...I really don't want to be alone and my mom is out of town..?" Clary said, hesitantly, like she thought I was going to say no. I leant down to kiss her softly cupping her face in my hand and mumbled yes against her lips before catching a cab back to my house.

**Sorry for the really late update! I have been so busy!**

**I really hope this chapter is okay! **

**Rate&Review**

**Bye!:)**


	22. Night over

**Jace's POV**

When we arrived at my house we walked up the stairs in an nervous silence. Clary had stayed over at my since we started dating but we had never slept in the same bed. Ever. The farthest we had ever gone was making out on the couch, so sleeping in the same bed with my extremely beautiful girlfriend was making me a little(a lot) nervous.

When we reached my room I hesitantly opened the door and stepped in, Clary following close behind. For a moment we both just stood there awkwardly not meeting each other's eyes, before I glanced over towards her to find her looking at the bed uneasily.

"I won't touch you, not if you don't want me to." I said standing in front of her. She gave me a small smile and nodded before glancing down at her dress.

"Umm...can I borrow one of your shirts...I'd get some of Izzy's clothes...but I don't think they'd be...appropriate..." She said, blushing a light pink.

I leant down and brushed my lips softly against hers. "Of course." I whispered.

She smiled at me before grabbing one of my shirts and waking in the bathroom and shutting the door, while changed into some sweat pants and taking off my shirt before situating myself under the covers waiting for Clary. After about three minutes Clary walks out and my jaw drops slightly. If I thought Clary was beautiful before the dance there are no words that could describe how beautiful she looked right now. Seeing her in my shirt that reached mid-thigh on her with no make-up and her hair falling perfectly around her shoulders, I had never seen anything more beautiful.

After a moment I noticed Clary shiver and pulled the covers back and she walked over and got in while I pulled the covers over her. We just sat there for a minute staring at each other before I leant over and slowly and softly kissed her.

"I love you." I said, my lips brushing hers slightly.

Her eyes lit up like the sun before she whispered, "I love you too."

I pulled her to me and put my arms around her waist and fell asleep with the girl I loved more than anything in my arms.

**Time-skip (next morning)**

**Clary's POV**

I opened my eyes in the morning to find golden ones staring back at me with a soft smile on his face.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"You're beautiful." Jace said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Also, I think you look better in my shirt than I do." He added, thoughtfully.

"Good because I plan on keeping it." I said, smiling at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, grinning wide enough to show a chipped tooth.

For a while we just lazed around playing around before I remembered something. "Hey what happened to Sebastian?" I asked.

"Well when you were asleep Izzy came in and said that they told a chaperon from the school who then told the principle who then called your mother and she filed for a restraining order." He said, and I groaned. Well at least he can't bother me anymore.

"Hey you want to do something?" Jace said, suddenly.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"Play ball?" Jace said, grinning.

"Absolutely." I said, grinning back at him.

**Well there's another update. Sorry it's so short.**

**Rate&Review**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bye!:)**


	23. I owe you one

Clary's POV

After an hour or two at the ball field we decided to head to Taki's which is literally the best dinner in the world! We walked in the door and was greeted by a waiter with wavy black hair and hazel eyes. He was hot, but not Jace hot.

While I was ordering I glanced over at Jace and saw him glaring at the waiter. I shot him a curious look but he didn't notice.

After the waiter left I turned to Jace and raised my eyebrows, questionably. "What was that all about?" I asked.

He shrugged and looked away.

"Jace what is it?" I ask.

He sighed heavily and turned towards me, "He was checking you out." he said, bluntly.

"He was not." I said, defensively.

"Yes, he was!" Jace said, stubbornly.

"Was not." I said back just as stubborn.

"Was too."

"Was not!"

This continued till the food came out. "Okay so what if he was?" I asked, deciding to give in.

He sighed looking at his food. "I'm scared." he said, still not meeting my gaze.

My face screwed up in confusion, "Of what?" I asked.

"Of when you are finally going to realize you could do so much better than me." he said, quietly.

My face went from confused to shocked in seconds. "Jace, I am never going to leave you. I love you." I said reaching across the table to grab his hand. He stared at our intertwined hands for a few moments before he locked up at me and smiled so bright that it could light up a room.

"I love you, too." Jace said before we went back to eating.

After we left Taki's we decided to take a walk through Central Park.

"So have you talked to Jonathan yet?" Jace asked, looking at me.

I looked away and shook my head. Jace grabbed my hand and squeezed. "You need to talk to him, Clary."

"I know, but I don't know what to say." I said.

"Tell him the truth." Jace said.

"Will you talk to him with me?" I muttered softly.

"Of course."

He led us to a bench so we could sit down while I called Jon. I put the phone on speaker and listened to the phone ring. After a few more seconds he answered.

"Hey, Clare bear." Jon said, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Jace snickered.

"Hey Jon. Umm...I kinda have to tell you something." I said,

nervously.

"Oh my gosh your pregnant aren't you?!" Jon said, his voice completely serious. I looked over at Jace who had his mouth open and eyes wide.

"What-" I said, only to be cut off.

"I'm going to kill Jace! How could you-" he said before I cut him off.

"Jon! I'm not pregnant! Me and Jace haven't even- no just no!" I said, blushing a bright red. I could hear him sigh loudly with relief.

"Okay so what do you need to tell me?" He asked.

"Umm...it's about Sebastian." I said hesitantly, waiting for an out burst.

"What happened?" He said, his voice scary calm.

"We was at the dance and I left Jace to go to the bathroom and he came in and he tried ...tried to..." I trailed of and Jace grabbed my hand and nodded, I returned the gesture. "He tried to rape me."

"I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch." He said, his voice murderous.

"Jon no Mom filed for a restraining order and he was expelled." I reasoned. I knew if Jon or Jace had any say in what happened to Sebastian his head would be on a stick in the middle of town.

"But-" he said protesting.

"Jonathan no!"I said, dismissively.

Jon sighed sounding resigned, "Fine, but at least tell me some one kicked his ass?" He said, hopefully.

I grinned, "Don't worry I knocked him out." I said.

"Good girl, now is Jace with you?" He asked.

"I'm here." Jace spoke from beside me.

"Thanks for taking care of my little sis. I owe you one."

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated school just started and I have had tons of homework. There will only be a few more chapters after this one!**

**Rate&Review**

**Bye!:)**


End file.
